The Domi Show
by YuiLeifoh
Summary: Dominique gets a talk show! of course it wouldn't be a watch worthy show with out Volt,Kou and Sion in there too! ^_^ (It's kinda a crossover maybe not much right now but the later eps definently are)just read it's funny! (I think)
1. Default Chapter

domishow

Authors notes: howdy! This is my very first fanfic I've ever written,It's a little ooc and kind of an a/u thing anyways I hope yous like it,If you do I'll make the seconds episode that one will have more chars from other shows and video games.ok?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Camera zooms around big talk show like stage and stops at a little short haired blonde girl standing with a mike in the aile with the audience* 

Domi-Hello everyone and welcome to the Domi show! How cool is that! my OWN SHOW! *waves hands in the air* THANKS BOSS-

Volt- hey..........let's keep it movin...

Domi-oh yeah...*looks to camera* That was one of our securety gaurds,Volt He, and Kou,and Sion-my majorly cute bf-are all Bouncers at Bar FATE the best and ONLY bar on Dogstreet.. So BEHAVE everyone!

Volt and Sion:.........

Kou-*does cocky smile* Unless your a-

Domi- Kou...! 

Kou-WHAT!?

Domi-You promised not to turn my show into your personal dating service!

Kou-Shesh..SOR-RY you majesty

Volt-...hey..

Domi- yes I KNOW Volt* shuffles index cards* ok today's subject is-.....um...well..uh oh...

Sion-what's wrong Dominique?

Domi- it seems that in all the exitment and preperation for the show I...forgot the subject.. * looks as though she's going to cry*

Sion:-*looks worried then points to random person in the audience* HEY YOU! on the stage NOW!

Random person- wha..what!?

Sion- You heard me blondie..ONE THE STAGE!

Random Person- eh..ok...*sit's on stage*

Domi-Thanks Sion!*Smiles happily again and hugs Sion* ok so what's your name? 

Random person- Takahashi....

Domi-HI Takahashi!

Takahashi- hi....

Domi- Well..um....I can't think of anything to ask you Takahashi..

Kou- I CAN! dude you gotta sister or something?

Takahashi- there's this girlfriend I don't want..

Kou- oh yeah? what's she like?

Takashi-Well.-

Domi-KOU! your doing it again!

Kou-you just like to suck the fun out of everything don't you?

Domi- STOP IT

Volt:-cut it out Kou...

Kou-dammit...

Domi- ok Takahashi..what made you want to come to the show?

Takahashi- that guy *point's to Sion* said if I valued my life I'd come..

*Yeah and me toos all around the audience*

Domi- *begining to look annoyed* Ok who here was NOT threated by Sion?

*10 ppl raise their hands*

Domi-*goes up to random person with hand up* Why did you come sir?

New random person: *point to Kou* that guy said there was gonna be free beer!"

Kou: heh heh....

Volt: we'll be right back...

Anouncer dude- the Dominique show is sponcered in part by FATE the best and only bar on dogstreet and by Dogstreet clothing line,if Sion likes it it's gotta be good! 

****

__

Feeling lonlely?need a date?

*Kou's doing super model pose on Fate bar counter*

Kou: hi I'm Kou Leifoh...are you a hot chick looking for a good time? Then I'M YOUR MAN BABY! * does little musle pose thing* just look at these musles you got to admit I'm hot..

*is cut of and little colorfull stripes are displayed on screen with the annoying BEEP*

_******_

Volt- *now has the mike and is where Domi is suposed to be* Due to tecnical difficulties the shows being cut short today *can see Domi beating Kou over the head with a purse in the backround* 

Domi- I TOLD you we WERN'T gonna use that commercial! how'd you get back there anyways! *goes on about the free beer then starts yelling at Sion*

Volt- Tune in for tomorrows show - _obsessive stalkers and the people they annoy_


	2. obsessive stalkers and the ppl they anno...

New Page 1

AUTHORS NOTES-forgot to mention earlier that non of the chars from Fy,OLS,or the Bouncer,or FF8 belong to me,Here y popular demand(kinda) heres episode 2 of the Domi show! Thanks for the good reviews everyone ^_^ hope episode 2 is as good as 1. working currently on episode 3.most chars are a little OOC or over exaggerated kinda(if anyone picked up on Volts new little super power..if you didn't then you will in this one definently) oh well you be the judge I guess.BEWARE TYPOS!okie the end of my rambling..

*camera zooms around audiebnce with the words the domi show aon screen then stops at little short blonde haired girl*

Domi- well everybody it seems we've made it to episode 2! just to check NO ONE here feels threateded right? *all audience nodds head and Sion shruggs* and we are all aware that there is NO BEER.

* 12 ppl get up and leave the studio*

Domi-Hmm...oh well todays topic is......obsessive stalkers and the people they annoy?! KOU what kind of a topic IS THAT!

Kou- why is it always MY falt..* waves cell phone* I got the guest didn't I?

Domi-....True...a guest is a guest I suppose

Kou-damn straight

Domi.........our first guest is Melfina the poor helpless victim of a overly obsessive pshycotic bounty huntering construct who...likes to cross dress?

Kou-*snickers,he also wrote the cards..* 

Domi-hmm..bring out Melfina!

*instead of Melfina A red haired dude with a big gun goes up and sits on the stage*

Dude-Hey Domi

Domi-eh..hi .I don't think your Melfina...

Dude- Your a pretty good thinker miss 

Domi- So...who are you then?

Dude- Gene Starwind *says like everyone knows him*

Domi-....oh...heh *has no idea who he is*

Gene- The famous outlaw? you know the OutlawStar? XGP? the Galacic Leyline?

Domi-eh...where's Melfina?

Gene- * is annoyed for a few moment*It was better for her to stay home. What with Harry Mcdougall here it wasn't really safe

Domi- * worried*but...bbut WE NEED HER! that was the point of the show! Obsessive stalker and the people they annoy!

Gene-well he annoys the hell outta me!

Domi- really? OK great!

Gene- so when do we get the free beer?

Domi-*looks irritated for a few minutes then pretend she didn't hear him* So what's your relashonship with Melfina?

Gene-... She's my girlfriend

Domi-OH THAT is SO Sweet you made your girlfriend stay home cuz you were worried about her! *looks disaprovinly at Sion and mutters * I wish HE could be romantic like that...

Sion-hey rescuing you from a major corperation bent on world descrution isn't considered romantic to you?!

Domi- but look at HIM he's so much older..and cooler,and..and..* gets all starry eyed at Gene*

Gene- heh...I have that effect on women..

Sion- *hands balled in a fist obviouly jelous and angry* I'll show YOU effect you-

Kou- Woah there cowboy *holds Sion back* Dude you GOTTA teach me how to do that!

Volt-*before Gene can say anything* Why don't we bring out the next guest..

Domi-*out of her "trance"(how you ask?..um..SHUT UP)* Right! bring out Harry Mcdougall!

Harry* goes on stage and starts yelling at Gene* YOUR a DEAD man GENE STARWIND! MELFINA WILL BE MINE!*turns to Domi* and for your information wearing a pink bow in your hair IS NOT considered CROSSDRESSING!

Kou-*snickers some more*is if your a man,though you'd make a pretty hot chick you know that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....*gets nervious*not that I'd be intrested or anything..

Harry-*gets the "unhappy face"*

Volt-Hey....sit down.

Harry -*sits down imedietly like a good boy*

Domi- ok Harry-

Sion- hey Dominique?

Domi- Yes Sion?

Sion- can I ask him a question?

Domi- sure*hands Sion the Mic*

Sion- yeah what the hell kinda name for a anime character is Harry Mcdougall?

Kou- yeah I like Hariet much better HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Sion-*snickers*

Domi-*smacks them both upside the head* STOP ANGERING MY GUEST!

Harry *begins to get "unhappy face again*

Domi- Volt do something!*turns to camera* heh heh..well be right back everybody

*****************

__

*screen turns empty white stage with a bunchof ppl wearing Dogstreet mercindise*

Quistis-*sining dryly* I'm just wild about Sarfron...

Squall-............whatever

Rinoa* sings inbetween gigles* I'm just wild about Safron

Selphie *super happy and exited* AND SHE"S JUST WILD ABOUT ME

Irvine-*sings annoyed*they call me mellow yellow..

Zell-NO WAY IN FIGGIN !@#% I'M DOING THIS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

All exept Squall and Zell- They call me mellow yellow....

*The words Dogstreet apears on the white screen*

~~~~

*Comes back to audeience in studio for a minute then goes to little sky blue screen that the annoucer dude reads*

Anouncer dude- does you or someone you know eat more than a horse yet somehow manage a perfect figure and you want to yell at them for a completly unrelated reason? if so call us at 1-800-OH WHAT a WONDERFUL IDEA and tell us about it

*********

Domi-EH..welcome back everyone...

Harry-but Dominique don't you see!? we BELONG TOGETHER! Your like me!

Kou-yeah both girls HAHAHAHAHA

Domi-*ignoreing Kou*And how is that Mr.Mcdonald?

Harry-Mcdougall-a-

Sion- WHO CARES stay away from my girlfriend you psyco!

Domi-Um..is it possible to go to another commercial?

Volt-nope

Gene- On the bright side he wouldnt be bothering us anymore..

Kou-yeah,that helps so much,thanks..(for dumb ppl he's being sarcastic)

Volt-bring out the next guest..

Domi-good idea lets bring out Seiyruu SHIGI Seichi Suboshi!

Sion- I think it's Sichiseishi 

Domi-yeah..thats it COME ON OUT SUBOSHI

*Suboshi comes out and sits down*

Domi-HI SUBOSHI

Suboshi.....HEY you sound like SUZAKU NO MIKO! (Dominique and Miaka have the same english voice actor)

Domi-um...is that bad?

Suboshi- DIE SUZAKU NO MIKO

Domi-eh.heh...*backs away slowly*

Sion- HEY you creep stay away from my girlfriend!*gets into fighting stance*

Audience-*begins chanting DOMI DOMI*

Volt........HEY

*Audience shuts up,Sion stops but Suboahi is still standing*

Kou-..uh oh I think you lost it Volt..

Volt-*stares in suprise* this doesn't look good...

Mysterious Voice- *in annoyed tone* Suboshi stop it...

Suboshi- *stops immediatly and sits down* HAI Yui-sama

Domi- ooh OUR NEXT GUEST! Welcome *reads card* Yui Hongo!

Yui- *Smiles little*...Thanks...*Scoots chair a little away from Suboshi*

Suboshi- * all nervios like*Yui-sama what a suprise, I didn't exepect you here...

Yui- Closing eyes in annoyence* the invitation read to-Suboshi and Yui...

Suboshi- oh did it?...heh heh *scratches his head* 

Domi-yeah yeah,SO ANYWAYS Yui why don't you like Suboshi?

Yui-because-

New mystrious voice- SHE ALREADY HAS A BOY FRIEND THATS WHY!

Yui- TETSUYA! *looks all happy like*

Tetsuya-*to Suboshi* stay away from my girlfreind you little pervert!

Suboshi- *gets another crazed angry look much like Harrys* 

Domi-you know Suboshi and Harry have alot in common?

Kou-their voice actor must have issues..(Harry and Suboshi also have the same voice actor)

Domi-Volt..

Sion-Why do you always go to Volt? * is annoyed*

Domi-um..beacuse he does his job in a helpful way?

Sion-I can be helpful too!WATCH*turns to the two* BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN OR I'LL RIP YOUR STOMACHS OUT THROUGH YOUR THROUT YOU!@#%^$#%%$ *Punches Suboshi in the stomach*

Domi,Yui,Kou,and,Volt *stare shocked in suprise and horror*

*Suboshi ans Sion begin fighting and the audience starts screaming and stuff and starts running out of the stuidio(I'm sorry ppl never really paid attention to any of either attacks.was Kou in the Bouncer and didn't find fighting in Fy really inresting...)*

Kou-You know...I think that Suboshi and Sion have alot in common also(nope sorry they don't share the same voice actor..I think)

Domi- SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! *tugs Volts jacket* DO SOMETHING HURRY! there ruining MY SHOW!

Volt-Too late...sorry kid..

Domi-*gets scared hopeless look on her face* 

Yui-*could probobly stop Suboshi but being bitch she is decides not to*

Harry-*takes the oportunity to attack Gene*

* Gene and Harry are blasting each with guns*

Tetsuya-*hides in corner and cries like a scared little sissy boy*

Kou-*is annoyed that they sacred away all the hot chicks and decides to follow one he saw running out of the stuidio*

Volt-*sits in corner shaking his head disaprovingly in a calm cool manner slightly annoyed*

Domi-Well everyone..* dodges gun blast* I think thas it for today tune in tomo-no maybe not..Tune in after we repair the damages for the next show! *almost trips over broken chair leg*....Sion IS SO DUMPED..... 


End file.
